Morbius the Living Vampire (Marvel Comics)
Summary Dr. Michael Morbius was a brilliant scientist born in Greece who became a Nobel Prize winning biochemist. He suffered from a debilitating blood disease and developed an experimental treatment involving vampire bats and electroshocks. Its side effects turned him into a pseudo-vampire who needed to consume blood in order to survive, and gained typical vampire characteristics such as an aversion to sunlight, and the powers of flight, enhanced strength, speed, and healing (a healing factor). His overall appearance changed as well: he gained fangs, his nose flattened to appear more bat-like, and his skin became extremely pale. Additionally, the victims of his bite would turn into living vampires themselves. He became a recurring foe as well as unwilling ally of Spider-Man, and went on to be a crime fighter himself, as Morbius, The Living Vampire. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Michael Morbius, The Living Vampire, Morgan Michaels Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pseudo-Vampire, Human Mutate, Former Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Natural Weaponry, Surface Scaling (Can cling onto vertical surfaces), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Turns his victims into pseudo-vampires, Enhanced Senses (Can see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum. Enhanced Hearing and Taste), Gliding, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated from getting stabbed in the heart), Statistics Reduction and Limited Power Nullification by biting, Hypnosis, Fear Manipulation (Can transfer his fears onto others), Paralysis Inducement (Occurs when Morbius hypnotizes someone but doesn't give any commands. Alongside that, if another individual uses his mind powers, it'll cause a feedback loop paralyzing them both in place), Memory Manipulation (Makes Spider-Man entirely forget an event), Transformation and Elasticity. Resistance to Holy Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Resists Carrion's Life-Draining Touch), and unaffected by any other typical vamipiric weaknesses Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can trade blows with Spider-Man. Able to kill an alternate version of himself and defeat the Superior Spider-Man) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Kept up with Spider-Man), with Superhuman flight speed (Can only glide at speeds of about 35 miles an hour.) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted 1,500 pounds at his peak) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from Spider-Man, Venom and the Lizard) Stamina: High (Can exhert himself physically at peak capacity for several hours without being fatigued) Range: Standard Melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Morbius is brilliant scientist specializing in biochemistry. He is also able to put his hand to various other scientific disciplines, having won the Nobel Prize for biochemistry.) Weaknesses: Must ingest fresh blood several times a week in order to maintain his physical and mental vitality. His eyes and skin are sensitive to exposure to sunlight. If an individual has sufficient willpower, they can resist or overcome the mind hypnosis. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Sinister Six Members Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Scientists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Doctors Category:Criminals Category:Geniuses Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Claw Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Transformation Users